


轮回(Metempsychosis-nerdythangs)

by unknownelement



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And more tags can be seen in the original work, M/M, New York City, Reincarnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownelement/pseuds/unknownelement
Summary: 译自nerdythangs的Metempsychosis。原文现已完结。The original work is now finished.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 主人的兽群

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdythangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Metempsychosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410078) by [nerdythangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/pseuds/nerdythangs). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “好像失去了夏尔·凡多姆海威的生活没有了意义。
> 
> 好像他在思念他。”
> 
> 轮回：希腊语中的一个哲学术语，指灵魂的转移和重生，特别是在死亡之后。

晚高峰开始的时候，夕阳正洒向纽约的天际线。朝九晚五工作的人们踏上回家的路，只顾自己的步调，一个个匆忙而过，赶上地铁和公交车。没有人说话，甚至都不为冲撞别人道歉。黄色的士喇叭高鸣，弄得不知所措的司机们频频转向。  
八月，在这城市里是一个讨厌的月份，在湿漉漉的雾气里，它的热量似乎能把人行道烤化。地铁站格外糟糕，但染着尿渍的外墙和成堆的垃圾散发出的气息可能更加可怖。纽约向外渗出压抑的潮气和恶臭，让原本就易怒的纽约人甚至更加暴躁。  
塞巴斯蒂安喜欢人类受罪，但就算是他，这也有点过头了。真是恶心，街上与他擦肩而过的行人身上散发出的体臭，还有他们不合身的涤纶外套压根不符合他的执事美学。  
当他沉浸在自己的美学中时，有人撞在他身上却不留一句道歉，稍稍扰乱了他轻快的脚步。这事很常见，他看都没看那人一眼。塞巴斯蒂安正忙着用手机查看邮件，完全不受干扰。他扫过所有在实验室忙碌时错过的信息，删除一切过期的日历提醒，无视招聘邮件，再次拒绝去教课，快速回复看过他网页的科学工作者们提出的问题。  
他太专注于取得这些联系，没看到塞着今天的《华尔街邮报》的信箱。头版上是一张巨幅照片，照片上是一个头发灰蓝、戴着纯黑色眼罩的年轻人。  
在他正写着一封长回复邮件，表明因为细菌繁殖期漫漫无期，他们还需要专用实验室的一部分空间一个月时，他的手机响了。在屏幕上，“贝丝”弹出，塞巴斯蒂安叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”他问，懒得掩盖自己的烦躁。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，我是贝丝。”恶魔翻了个白眼。就好像他看不懂来电姓名一样。“你周六能再来一下吗？酶应该已经准备妥当，可以提取了，我希望能确认你在场，以免有什么不对劲的事情发生。这个阶段太重要了，我们不能错失良机，况且马上就要开始进行下一阶段，所以——”  
“不必问我，贝丝，”塞巴斯蒂安打断了她，“命令我就行了。”他垂下眼帘，屈服于自己永世不变的命运。总是饥肠辘辘，总是为满足人类的所有愿望服务，而且永永远远无法得到满足。  
电话另一端传来一声巨响，那女人弄出一连串噪音，小声咒骂着。塞巴斯蒂安绕过一堆被忘在路边的狗粪，她的声音变得模糊不清。

“我，呃，那个，”她显然被正在发生的事分了神。塞巴斯蒂安几乎都能看见她的头发打卷，眼镜歪在神情焦虑的脸上。“我命令你周六过来。”  
塞巴斯蒂安左手背上的契约印发烫，他握紧拳头。“遵命。”  
“好的，好的。帮了大忙。我要你明天检查标本组的进展情况。还有别忘了记录。你上回的记录没有像我要求的那样详细，所以能不能保证，无论多小的异常你都要写进去？我知道你看得出来那些异常，而我要的就是你这方面的专业性，因为我的人类眼睛分辨不出那些细节。艾格斯博士明天也要来，她想看看我们论文的进度。我猜，你已经全写完了，就算没写完，是不是也完成了大部分？如我所说，这是去年的研究，只需报道我们的发现即可。艾格斯觉得，我们一定能在《肿瘤生物学》上发表，不过首先得找个编辑……”  
贝丝喋喋不休，塞巴斯蒂安搪塞了几句。她每周都要来这么一次，把所有的焦虑列成塞巴斯蒂安的待做清单，他已经学会了当她变成这样时就自动屏蔽。  
恶魔的思绪移开时，她的声音淡化成柔和的噪音，他想象着最后把她的声带从喉咙中扯出，将那愚蠢的线框眼镜捅进她的双眼时，会是什么样子。他烦透了和这些无趣无脑还雄心勃勃的人类签订契约，而且一如往常地盼望，自己能够摆脱这一切。  
当贝丝终于停下折磨，塞巴斯蒂安挂断电话，垂下眼帘，把手机放回口袋。  
这样一来，他路过了报刊亭，里面半数的封面都是同一个戴着眼罩的年轻人，照片的角度各异，无论怎么拍，他看上去都是一副踌躇满志、傲慢自负的模样。  
他不由自主地想起了最后一个能给他带来乐趣的契约者，他给了自己一些刺激，是唯一他愿意养护、愿意看着其成长，并且渴望陪伴到最后一刻的人。  
塞巴斯蒂安并非每天都会想夏尔·凡多姆海威，并且随着岁月增长，次数也逐渐减少，但他从未忘记。有时候，某人的一阵气息或者说话的方式会令他想起那骄傲的伯爵大人。其他时候，当他独处时，关于主人的回忆会在他正在注意一些毫无关联的事时侵入他的脑海，就像脸上挨的一记猝不及防的巴掌。  
当他想着那永远表达着不满的双眼，想着即使最柔和的风都能牵动的他的头发跃动纠缠的方式，或者想着那隔着手套都能碰到的温热皮肤的触感，好像有东西在他体内以最令人不快的方式扭成一团。  
在塞巴斯蒂安活着的无数年岁里，再没有另一个人类可以让他如此着迷。尽管有许多机会来更改，他仍然把主人赐予的姓名保留了下来，也无法撼动他在几乎125年前痛苦学会的执事美学的根基。  
一如往常，对夏尔·凡多姆海威的回忆让塞巴斯蒂安的脑袋轻飘飘的，他走路有些不稳。尽管作为一个恶魔，呼吸毫无用处，但想起自己标记了那个男孩的契约印，那么充满占有欲、那么坚不可摧地覆上他的眼的时候，它变得又浅又快。没有任何一个契约者有勇气把契约印留在这么明显的位置，也没有人能像凡多姆海威伯爵一样地掌控塞巴斯蒂安。  
对凡多姆海威伯爵的回忆总是让他渴求某些东西，一些事，一种他不被允许去得到的难以触及的欲望。这感觉让塞巴斯蒂安想到一个无底洞。  
好像失去了夏尔·凡多姆海威的生活没有了意义。  
好像他在思念他。

塞巴斯蒂安抬头望天，试着调整呼吸，路过一间当铺。他不知道，橱窗里的所有电视机都放映着相同的画面：那个戴着眼罩的青年的一个访谈节目，色彩清晰度、颗粒度与屏幕尺寸各异。塞巴斯蒂安走过橱窗时，一辆卡车呼啸而过，淹没了所有他可能会注意到的声音。  
恶魔来到一座褐砂石排屋，他在顶楼租下了一间改造过的公寓。他走向那华而不实的信箱，拿出标着他名字的所有东西，看都不看一眼当天的《纽约时报》，它的头版上还是那同一个男孩。相反，他翻了翻《今日猫猫》的最新一期，对封面上一只特别漂亮的曼岛猫赞不绝口。  
塞巴斯蒂安拖着步子慢慢走上四层，平稳的脚步落在老旧的木楼梯上，踩在某些地方的时候它吱嘎作响，与前任租客共同谱写一曲乐章。  
他到了顶层楼梯的平台上，木地板已经磨损，一些吊兰和蔓绿绒挤在小窗下。他打开红色的单元门，在身后将门轻轻踢上，把钥匙和报纸丢到一边的餐桌上，动作轻盈，仿佛一个表演一年一度的《胡桃夹子》的舞者。  
然后他停下了。  
他皱着眉走向餐桌，怀着一般不曾体会的惶恐，慢慢地将登着美丽的龟壳斑猫的杂志移开，好看到报纸的全貌。  
是他，夏尔·凡多姆海威，披挂着他所有自负高傲的荣耀。标题写着：“纳斯达克最年轻的CEO”。  
塞巴斯蒂安从未想过自己的心脏会像人类一般狂跳，但是他错了。他双手颤抖着将其他的一切扫下餐桌，过程中撞翻了一把椅子，把报纸翻到报道开始的A2版。  
他用恶魔的速度浏览着报道，猜测得到证实，眼睛越睁越大。他还知道，现在在一家主流媒体上有一个访谈。  
把报纸丢到一旁，塞巴斯蒂安冲向他放着几乎不用的电视遥控器的茶几。他被碰倒的椅子绊了一下，疯狂地跑向客厅时，双腿不听使唤得完全不像他自己。  
他摸索着遥控器，挣扎着回想起频道号，跳过白痴动画、西班牙肥皂剧和电视购物节目，直到找到那个新闻频道。  
夏尔在电视上眨着眼，听着主持人问是否有什么需要补充，微微地叹了口气。他一副尊贵模样：英俊而时髦，带着无法被习得的矜贵气质。他的头发轻轻扫过尼龙眼罩，露在外面的眼睛诉说着隐藏得很好的恼火。没有多少人能发现这一点，但塞巴斯蒂安可以。恶魔留意到他穿着西装，打着领带，无懈可击，裤脚落在脚踝，露出品味上乘的花袜和精心打理过的闪亮皮鞋。  
镜头转向他的面孔，聚焦于比例完美的五官上。  
“我现在正需要一名个人助理，”夏尔说，带着干脆利落的英国口音，转脸面对镜头，仿佛正凝视着塞巴斯蒂安的脸。  
“这是命令。”年轻的CEO说，而塞巴斯蒂安发现自己正做着一贯最擅长的事。  
那就是服从夏尔·凡多姆海威。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know what Masterswarm means...perhaps it’s the name of a song?


	2. 我们归属于

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “百余年中的头一次，他得以去见他的少爷；在数十年之后，在那个男孩叨扰着他的脑海，当他试着入睡来打发时间时，缠绵在他的眼帘背面之后。”

此时，庄园里正值清晨。宅邸四周静谧环绕，尽管今天阳光明媚，而且是自打冬天过去头一次天气回暖。塞巴斯蒂安知道鸟儿们在早些时候都在欢唱，但在这个特殊时分它们全都沉寂下来。

他进进出出好几个小时了，正在帮凡多姆海威伯爵在那又大又闷的卧室里更衣。手持主人的外套和领带，塞巴斯蒂安望向窗外，琢磨着现在就把窗户打开给房间透透气是不是太早了些。  
缕缕明亮的阳光穿过玻璃大窗，给所到之处的一切染上金黄。从自去年秋天天气转冷后就再也没有被穿过的衣服上抖落的灰尘漂浮在空气之中，但在那一天春天突然来临。年轻的主人想穿些比一层层厚羊毛更轻便的东西。  
夏尔系好衬衫的最后几颗扣子，伸手要外套。塞巴斯蒂安一言不发地把它递上，注意到主人的衬衫袖子比去年短了些。他在长个子。  
塞巴斯蒂安迅速观察着年轻主人选定的着装，心里感到满意。亚麻混纺的长裤很合身，未系的背心和领带的颜色既优雅又适合日常。夏尔穿好上衣，向他扬扬下巴要他过来时，他的眼神克制而谨慎。  
管家走近他，帮助系好领带。他把那面料上佳的领带打结、调整形状，思考着主人所挑选的衣服的不同纹理是怎么合他身的。他脖颈边浆过的衣领很光滑，但一旁的肌肤更加细腻，令人着迷。在这么近的距离下，塞巴斯蒂安可以看到他脖子上的肌肉和韧带细微的张弛。在过去他为他沐浴的时候，他知道了那些肌肉在他指尖下的触觉，但他已经有一阵子没碰过它们了。可他的记忆仍然清晰，他想知道在经历了如此明显而迅速的生长之后，摸起来还是不是一样。他还想知道有什么也随之改变。  
不由自主地，他在系好领带的时候动作慢了下来，注意力集中在夏尔脖子的肌肤上，无意识地靠近了一些。  
夏尔注意到他的动作和他的分心。他肯定的目光向上一扫，自负又了然于心地说：“你看起来想吃了我，塞巴斯蒂安。”  
塞巴斯蒂安突然惊醒，在床上喘着粗气，注视着被阴影笼罩的白色天花板。他待在布鲁克林的一所公寓里，而不是在英格兰的庄园。一声颤抖的喘息在四壁回荡，他慢慢地坐起身来，床单从身上滑落。  
他几乎从不做梦，能记起来的次数屈指可数。这是他第一次在梦中重现记忆，而它鲜活准确地令人难受。  
塞巴斯蒂安一只手抚着头发，望向角落中的一盆虎尾兰。一般来说，他在人类世界睡觉是为了消磨时间，不过当噩梦变成他主人诡异重现的后果，他就得重新思考这个对策。  
他悠闲地度过了无事的清晨，穿上轻便的羊毛长裤、量身裁定的亚麻衬衫和相配的背心与领带。他被说过穿得太正式或者太“老派”（不管这到底什么意思），但他觉得自己目前的衣服的剪裁还算入时。  
当他慢慢地倒热水煮咖啡（他所喜欢的为数不多的人类食品之一）时，他查看了昨天《纽约时报》上关于夏尔的文章，想起了自己的梦。他永远不会忘记在夏尔房间里的那个清晨，如果说他昨天没有再次回想的话，那就是自欺欺人。  
保守一点来说，他们契约关系的最后一年非常怪异。夏尔·凡多姆海威迅速地长成了他本应成为的那个年轻人——敏锐、无情、狡黠而俊美。客观来讲，恶魔可以接受伯爵的外表改变，而主观来讲，最后一年里事情变得越发棘手。在十七岁的时候，他的主人拥有着诱人的优雅、自信，还有那种可以吸引所有人，甚至包括恶魔在内的脾性。  
这一直存在的张力随着夏尔的成人明显地增强，不过由于他紧凑的日程、美学和走向尽头的契约，它从未被挑明。除了那天早晨。在一种不符合他的性格，也有悖于美学的冲动里，塞巴斯蒂安沿性爱的低语而行。他承认了自己对夏尔的灵魂和即将到来的复仇的渴望，却跳过了更加明显而大胆的暗示。  
按理说，非人类生物一般不会后悔，但塞巴斯蒂安会说，当他从年轻伯爵的卧室里走出来的那一刻，后悔自己将那个机会放走了。  
回望头版上夏尔的肖像，塞巴斯蒂安下定决心。他需要完成现在的契约，最好能快些了结。因为在酶繁育期间，所有事都充满了不确定性，他不知道这怎么才能发生，他他总可以在契约的某处找到一个可以钻的漏洞。  
满意于自己草草制定的计划，他倒掉咖啡，前往实验室。  
他到达的时候，贝丝早已激动得难以自拔。她地盘上的文件堆得甚至比以往还要乱，而且塞巴斯蒂安看出来她已经在透支状态下一连工作了数小时。  
在过去，契约者对他们要他做的事持有的坚定态度会让塞巴斯蒂安心生厌烦，但由于这份契约的某些内部因素和他与年俱增的冷漠，这不算什么。让她品味极端的痛苦吧。说不定会给她的灵魂添些滋味。  
“啊，你来了，塞巴斯蒂安，太好了，”她从电脑上移开视线，试着放松下来，但没有成功。她的双手因为过度摄入咖啡因而微微颤抖，看起来有些憔悴。“早上好，”她又添了一句，转向显示器。  
“早上好，贝丝。”他说着，穿上实验室工作服。他走向样本，透过显微镜来观察。  
弄清楚他看到了什么之后，塞巴斯蒂安的眉毛扬了起来：这种特殊的酶正在吞噬癌细胞。不必在契约里找空子了，因为它已经走向尽头。贝丝找到了治愈癌症的方法。出于好奇，他利用自己过人的视力将它放大，发现它同时也开始吞噬正常细胞了。他的嘴角浮现出一抹扭曲的微笑。这点小事不必告诉贝丝。  
塞巴斯蒂安直起身来，转向现任契约者。她正吞下更多的咖啡，继续敲键盘。他慢慢地走向她，去看是什么事让她如此专注。他的视线扫过办公桌和显示器，发现她正在为下一财政年度写一份保证书。“不必做这些了。”  
思考着他的话语，贝丝短暂地停了下来，但开口的时候又开始继续打字。“你不能保证。我们需要等到这周末来观察能否让酶增生，然后再在癌细胞上进行更彻底的试验。我暂时还没有预见到什么不好的变化，但我很肯定——”  
“你在说谎。”  
贝丝又一次停了下来。塞巴斯蒂安看到她的双手颤抖，听见她紊乱的呼吸。  
“酶在吞噬癌细胞。你一定注意到了。”  
“我没有——”  
塞巴斯蒂安的双眼在那副无用的眼镜后燃烧。  
“不要说谎，贝丝。”  
她急促地呼吸着，终于肯面对他，耸起肩膀。  
“听我说，我知道一旦找到这种酶，我们的契约就结束了，可要是永远都不把它发表出来，还有什么意义？这是天大的新闻！我们会在药学上名声大噪，在肿瘤学领域掀起翻天覆地的革命，还会——”她自己闭了嘴。塞巴斯蒂安脸上的神情让她停了下来。   
“我——我只是，我想……”  
塞巴斯蒂安实在无法压抑那个扯着他嘴角的微笑了。“你想什么？想我可能需要名利或者其他你视若珍宝的人类的玩意？”他说完这句话后，房间里的温度骤降，也奇怪地暗了下来。如同发生日食一般，阴影狂舞，贝丝瞪大双眼。  
“我根本不在乎荣誉，贝丝。人类真是如此无趣、反复无常，他们哭喊垂涎的欲望每个小时都在变化。我唯一渴望的就是填饱自己的肚子。”塞巴斯蒂安的话在异世界般的氛围中回荡，他的实验室大衣似乎在自己生长、扭曲。   
他的手，如今尖锐而黑色棘刺丛生，紧紧地抓住贝丝的下巴。他把她从椅子上拖到半空，微微弯下腰，好让她看到他来自地狱的双眼与嘴里磨光的尖牙。“而且我饿得要死。”  
他把嘴贴上她的唇，嘲弄着做出一个吻的姿态，吮出了她的灵魂。她抗争着，希望能将他推开，但他纹丝不动，残忍地享用着她的灵魂。她想尖叫，就像他们中的许多人那样，但他也将这甜蜜的声响如数咽下。他品味着她无限的野心，她的求知欲。还有更为沉静的悲伤与孤独的音符，直到一切归于虚无。余味残余着她在实验和探索中的喜悦带来的辛辣。  
他毫不在意地把她扔到地板上。房间重新明亮起来，塞巴斯蒂安舔舔嘴唇。不错，她尝起来味道尚可，可饥饿仍然纠缠不休。他沉重地吐息一声，扰乱了颊边的碎发。为什么他总是饥肠辘辘，特别是在进食之后？它比以往更强地撕咬着他，仿佛他没吃下任何东西，恰似之前的一餐，还有更靠前的。无论多么绵长或者让人满意，塞巴斯蒂安吃下的灵魂总是让他渴望着更多。  
不用看也知道，契约印也留在他的手背上。  
不过，既然她已经归西，他就可以去找自己的主人了。不过首先他需要制造一场事故。他蹲下来，把一只手放在贝丝的胸口，确定验尸官会把这当成一起心脏病发作。  
做出一副恐惧的姿态，塞巴斯蒂安深深地吸了口气，开始喊人帮忙。  
*

向研究所递交辞呈之后一回到家，塞巴斯蒂安就打开电脑，在谷歌搜索中输入纳斯达克。他在维基百科页面上点了个遍，发现夏尔已经有了自己的词条。这并很让人惊讶，而且他了解到在26岁的年纪，夏尔已从牛津大学与哈佛大学毕业，在著名大企业里有了几年实战经验，还被普遍认为是金融领域的奇才。仰仗自己的社交才能与工作能力，他平步青云，在所有方面都压竞争对手一头。这没什么奇怪的。  
他在纳斯达克网站上深入探索，寻找着这名年轻CEO的联系方式，却一无所获。他没有气馁，在其他网站上又搜寻一番，查看领英页面、Reddit贴子和奇奇怪怪的小网站，最终找到了经理办公室的常用电话号码。已经很不错了，他至少有机会能和夏尔说上话了。  
他抽出手机拨号。响了几声，有人接了起来。  
“我是纳斯达克经理办公室的谢丽尔。”电话那头响起一个柔和而职业化的声音。

塞巴斯蒂安笑了。一位女士，很好。“您好，我的名字是塞巴斯蒂安·米卡利斯，我希望能和夏尔·凡多姆海威通话。”他用自己最具诱惑力的声音回答道。  
她停顿了一下，态度也随之改变。“凡多姆海威先生不接听任何应聘个人助理的电话。”显然，这话她今天已经重复过无数次了。  
“我明白他一般不接，但我可以保证他会愿意和我聊聊。”他轻轻地说，使出浑身解数施展恶魔的能量与劝说能力。  
“我相信他会的，米卡利斯先生，”塞巴斯蒂安眨眨眼睛,听见那边翻了个白眼，“但他非常忙碌，而且他要求所有应聘者必须在线申请。”  
“就算是我也一样？”被如此坚定地拒绝，他忘了要低调行事。 

“是的，米卡利斯先生，即使是您也一样。”谢丽尔重复道，话中的恼怒已显而易见。   
即使有些心烦，塞巴斯蒂安尽量掩饰住自己的失落。他重振旗鼓。“那么，我马上发送申请。”  
“我也是这么想的，祝您工作顺利。”等不及他回话，她挂断了电话。   
塞巴斯蒂安皱起眉，盯着自己空空如也的手机。唉，进展一点也不顺利啊。  
他顿住了。看起来非常奇怪的一点是，她特地强调了夏尔要求所有应聘人员都提交在线申请。仿佛他知道塞巴斯蒂安会不得不遭受上传一份个人简历的屈辱。  
太像他的作风了。  
轻轻叹了口气，他回头到纳斯达克网站上搜索该职位。他打定了主意，假如这就是他不得不采取的方法，他最好把自己的简历做得足够吸引人，让他的各项能力都完美地达标。  
他做出了最精彩的简历，罗列出最契合的工作经验，甚至补充了些慈善活动。他微微一笑。他确实在拉斯维加斯人道协会做过义工，不过是在他把那儿的协调专员的灵魂吞了之前。  
他创建了一份附件，在里面简要地介绍了自己的能力与专长。它简明扼要又毫无瑕疵。他瞧不出来有什么欠缺。  
对自己感到很是满意，他笑着上传了所有东西，点击提交。

那一瞬间他似乎把一切都射向了网络的虚空当中。  
紧盯着屏幕上自动浮现的“感谢您的申请”，他脸上的笑容立刻消失了，内心空虚而毫无头绪。突如其来的荒谬感席卷了他。他是一个恶魔。他以前从来没有找过工作，一般都是它们自动上门。  
在愤怒的驱使下，他奔到“联系我们”的页面找到地址，几乎已经做好了冲进那座大楼的准备之时，他突然停了下来。  
这就是夏尔想要的东西。无论他要玩什么游戏，他都必须从某些方面证明自己。他不知道CEO想表达什么，但看上去他有所打算。他的那句“这是命令”对塞巴斯蒂安来说，不可能只是个直截了当的指令，但他就是想让恶魔遭受哪怕一丁点的折磨。为了好玩。  
“这个臭小鬼。”塞巴斯蒂安在空荡的房间里嘟囔着。   
*

三个星期过去了，他的未来雇主一点回音都没有。  
塞巴斯蒂安在第一周周末就打去了电话，谢丽尔又接了起来，简单地告知他有上百个人在申请，假如他被选中了，就能去面试。那句“所以别来烦我了”没有说出口，但表达得同样清晰。  
在第二周过去一半的时候，塞巴斯蒂安跑去自由广场找夏尔。如同一个猎手，从早高峰一直到那天结束，他都扫视着过往行人的面孔，来回辨别。金融中心的脉搏在他脚下跳动，塞巴斯蒂安很快就发现了为什么他的现代版少爷会觉得这如此有吸引力。他肯定自己感受到了他的存在，但无法捕捉到一丝痕迹。  
塞巴斯蒂安脑中飞速掠过一个念头：使用他的恶魔力量来操纵，得以进入大厦，甚至直接得到那个职位，但他有种特别的感觉：这场游戏应该在不使用任何超自然优势的情况下进行。他如同被强迫着不去利用自己的力量来取得好处，几乎像被下了命令。  
他凝视着那黑色大理石，抬起头来望向楼顶，他知道夏尔就在那里。眯起双眼，发丝从颊边滑落，他希望凭借自己超人的视力，能够看到他的小主人在黑色玻璃上的一丝倒影，随后突然停了下来。  
真可悲啊。  
从楼边走开，他扭曲地微笑着，摇了摇头。啊，这场他的少爷喜欢玩的屈辱游戏……  
但到了第三周，塞巴斯蒂安的内心开始动摇了。他开始怀疑这潜藏的信息是不是给他准备的，又或者这位夏尔·凡多姆海威不是他的少爷。他是个超自然生物，但也理解巧合的力量。那句“这是命令”对他来说意义重大，但同时它也可能是什么他错过的访谈开头里提到的流行语，甚至是种他无法理解的文化隔阂。  
或者更糟点，假如这就是他的主人，但他不记得自己了，又该如何是好呢？这念头给他心里来了重重一击，让他头晕目眩。夏尔和他玩游戏是一回事，但拒绝所有联系看起来不太对，特别是在他们已经分离了一百多年的情况下。  
塞巴斯蒂安在房间焦虑地里来回踱步，摸着下巴，思索着那些暗示究竟可能意味着什么，这时电话响了。  
他眨眨眼睛，发现打来电话的是个隐藏号码，接了起来。是谢丽尔从纳斯达克办公室打来的。  
“您现在有时间谈谈有关工作的事吗？”她问道，所有的不耐烦都烟消云散。   
装备起职业技能，他回答道：“当然，现在正是时候。”  
“太好了。那么，为什么您想要为纳斯达克效力？”   
作为一个电话面试，它进展得很顺利，不过就像之前一样，谢丽尔的反应很难判断，因为他看不到她本人，只能根据语气来揣测。漫长的停顿与尴尬的沉默让塞巴斯蒂安怀疑她是在记什么东西还是等着他回答，还有几次他们讨论了起来。有一次，她好像被他冗长地介绍自己如何能达到高标准、并且长时间地工作惹恼了，所以他自行闭嘴。问他还有什么问题，他咨询了一些他应当问的来提升自己的形象，但并不在乎答案是什么。  
“那么，米卡利斯先生，情况就是这样，如果你入选面试，下周末之前会有电话通知的。”见到夏尔本人还要一周。塞巴斯蒂安忍着没苦叫。   
“非常感谢，我盼望早日得到回复。”他用魅力掩饰住自己的失望，挂断电话。   
在生命中的第一次，塞巴斯蒂安觉得自己表现得不够好。当他回味着每一个尴尬时刻，每一个谢丽尔轻描淡写的回答，还担心着和谢丽尔的前两次交流把他摆在了一个不利的处境上时，一种消沉的感觉在他的腹部生根。那莫名其妙的念头卷土重来：  
要是他没得到这份工作怎么办？  
这太惊悚了；在以前，他唯一的本领就是极度自信。为什么他突然开始自我怀疑了？  
他内心清楚答案，却不愿直面它。  
由于失落而紧抿双唇，他决定晚上出去走走。也许还能试试消除一些饥饿。

*

用“慢慢流逝”来形容接下来的一周都远远不够。它蠕动，蛇行，在某些时刻几乎该死地停滞了。塞巴斯蒂安的一部分自信回来了，因为他已经为万一无法被叫去当面面试或得到工作做好了打算。他决定无视那强硬的游戏规则，爬上纳斯达克总部，去见夏尔本人。如果那不是他真情怀念的夏尔，他就把他吃掉。如果是他记忆中的夏尔，那么……  
他还不清楚自己要做什么。一见到他，他就会明白的。

塞巴斯蒂安坐在客厅里，被一期期的财经文章环绕，有新的也有旧的。太阳已经开始下落，光芒射入房间，照亮了一些挂在墙上的老油画。他弓着身，把头发撩到右耳后，飞快地阅读着，在打开的一个皮边笔记本上作下小记号。黄昏的光线倾泻在他身上，如果他是人类的话，可能会觉得顶层的炎热潮湿极不舒服。没有空调的公寓，不过即使这样对他也毫无影响。窗边垂悬的仙人掌和芦荟喜欢这种亚热带气候，浸润在被窗玻璃放大的阳光中。  
他已经看完了不少，现在正在读无聊却有用的《金融专家的交际指导》， 这时他的手机响了。  
塞巴斯蒂安轻而易举又准确无误地抽出手机，接了电话。又是谢丽尔。

“下午好，米卡利斯先生。您已入选面试。”  
塞巴斯蒂安突然对他的所有感官都特别注意了起来，突然感受到了房间里压抑的热气，感觉要出汗了。“和凡多姆海威先生？”  
停顿片刻。恶魔立即把它当作是平复心情。“不，米卡利斯先生。和我们的人力资源总监，还有首席财务官。”  
打起精神来面对失望，他换上一个谢丽尔看不到的亲切微笑。“很好。我很高兴。”  
他们商定了一个最早的可用时间，在下周周一。  
挂断谢丽尔的电话之后，塞巴斯蒂安感到自己又一次被戏弄了。这么多面试真的有必要吗？  
*

同人力资源总监和首席财务官的面试毫无困难地进行着。塞巴斯蒂安塞巴斯蒂安随和亲切又不粗俗无礼，挑明自己的长处又保持谦逊。面试官们立刻对他产生了好感，在结束时几乎都要给他那份工作，但说明自己无法做出最后决定。凡多姆海威先生会做主。  
装出随意的样子，塞巴斯蒂安露出一个温柔的微笑。“如果你们不介意我问的话，那位年轻的凡多姆海威先生是什么样子？我对即将与他见面感到十分激动。”  
“你说他很年轻，这可不是个寻常问题，因为他的老练让所有人都刮目相看，”CFO描述着，坐回椅子中，手举过头顶，“我从来没有在金融业遇到过这么有能力、有激情的人物。”  
“只要凡多姆海威先生在职，我就不必去找另一份工作。我从来没有对自己的职业这么满意过。”人力资源总监补充道。  
“那么，看起来凡多姆海威先生是个很和蔼的人。”塞巴斯蒂安说，仔细观察着他们的表情。  
他们都对这个评价置以大笑，不过是轻松而友善的笑。“哦，不，完全不是这么回事！他对我们是很好，”HR再次解释道，“但他冷酷无情，工作的时候又特别固执。”  
财务官同意地点点头，“甚至可以说，他那么卖力工作的样子，就好像在竞争中收割复仇的果实一样。”  
塞巴斯蒂安低下头，咧开嘴笑了，闭上眼睛。他知道自己的双眼在发光。“真的吗？”

一会儿过后，他们短暂地总结了一番本次面试，握手、交换名片。他们一离开视线范围，塞巴斯蒂安就把名片丢到一旁。他不在乎他们，他们不过是他向目标前进的道路上的绊脚石。  
*

五天后，塞巴斯蒂安接到了一个来自谢丽尔的电话，她想为夏尔·凡多姆海威的私人面试确定时间。  
塞巴斯蒂安彻底地检查了一番日历。“啊，是的，我肯定在周四有时间，”他说道，尽管今天是周一，他随时都能去面试。  
面试当天，塞巴斯蒂安的穿着刻意向他的管家制服靠拢。一身黑色，不过更现代。没有燕尾，也没有晚礼服袖，还把仍然留着的怀表和胸针同家一并抛在脑后。在抓过文件夹之前，他戴上常戴的黑色皮手套，离开了公寓。  
他到了自由广场，还留下一些时间去办公室，他灵巧地穿过大厅，跨过正开着的黄铜电梯门。虽然电梯厢中还有其他的五个人，它里面没有一点声响。其他的乘客望向不同方向，查看手机，检查指甲，或者盯着地板，但塞巴斯蒂安直直地注视着自己的影子。  
从前，塞巴斯蒂安从未体会到紧张的情绪，但他能看到人类在这种时刻是如何体验到焦虑和期待的。他感到它的残留，宛如一道阴影，盘旋在他的头顶，牢牢地攀附于一些部位之上，但也能被认为是兴奋。他看到自己的红眼睛在厢门的反射中闪烁，火焰随着他的好奇、他含着怒意的期许而摇晃。  
百余年中的头一次，他得以去见他的少爷；在数十年之后，在那个男孩叨扰着他的脑海，当他试着入睡来打发时间时，缠绵在他的眼帘背面之后。对于像他一样的恶魔来说，时间总是飞逝，但这个世纪却拖步不前，仿佛他一直都在等待这一天。

电梯开门的时候会发出声响，在上到他要去的楼层中，慢慢地只剩下他一个人了。到达目的地的时候，塞巴斯蒂安优雅地踏出厢门，尽管没有人来看他。  
他走近前台时，产生了一股安静的、震颤的能量。那是通往最高行政楼层的看门人。一位女士，他推测是谢丽尔，坐在一张皮椅中，头上顶着一个圆发髻，戴着角质框眼镜。她腾出一眼来看了看塞巴斯蒂安，在接待他之前先打完字。塞巴斯蒂安耐心地等待着，感受着那强大的力量嗡鸣着进入他的血脉。他明白了夏尔为什么喜欢这里。  
键盘的敲击声停了下来，谢丽尔抬头望向他。“米卡利斯先生？”  
他的唇上露出一个职业化的微笑。“是的，您还好吗？”他握了握她的手，望着她的眼睛，碰到那些冰凉的手指。凭借这个小动作，他便已了解到了自己所需要知道的她的一切。  
将手挣出来之前，她脸上极短地浮现出了恐惧。“走这边，凡多姆海威先生会在他的办公室里对你进行面试，”她说着，快步走进双扇门，让塞巴斯蒂安跟上她。  
走在走廊中，他的漆皮鞋发出不详的声响，那高度抛光的地板同它们相衬得十分合宜。它们经过门窗都是毛玻璃的办公室，塞巴斯蒂安能听到其中的争吵和商讨。那股能量在这里甚至更加明显，它的感觉是根源的，是基础的，腐坏而堕落。塞巴斯蒂安扭曲地咧嘴一笑。  
在走廊的尽头，他们走近了一扇厚重的橡木门，其所在的墙壁长度覆盖了整个房间。塞巴斯蒂安不需要问；他知道夏尔就等在门的另一侧。  
谢丽尔敲了两次门，一个沉闷的声音从中传来，她打开房门，让塞巴斯蒂安先进去。  
在被书柜围绕的巨大办公室里，一个身影在宽敞的办公桌后工作。窗户在他们身后伸展，在玻璃外的城市下沉之时，照亮了它们面前的一切。  
“打扰了，凡多姆海威先生，米卡利斯先生前来面试。”谢丽尔说，比她和塞巴斯蒂安说话时更有职业素养。  
那人影抬起头来。“你可以离开了，走之前把门关上。”他的嗓音比塞巴斯蒂安记忆中的要更加低沉，而恶魔喜欢这样。

门关上了，声音响彻办公室。塞巴斯蒂安原地不动，站在门边，为他和CEO之间留下空隙。  
一阵刺耳的寂静中，两人在百年中第一次互相打量。在灯光下，塞巴斯蒂安几乎认不出来夏尔，但心里却确切无疑。他绝不会认错那脉动的生命。那份敌意。那难缠而步步为营的性情。  
“那么，米卡利斯先生，”他在名字上加重了语气，慢悠悠地从电脑显示屏前移开，“你觉得自己为什么适合这份工作？”他语气很轻，仿佛这是个游戏。塞巴斯蒂安对他一直在戏弄自己的猜测得到了印证。臭小鬼。  
塞巴斯蒂安向前走去，靠近他的目标，靠近夏尔。他走向那年轻人的时候，脸上浮现出一抹微笑。  
不必再否认了。这就是他所怀念的。  
“您知道，凡多姆海威先生，”他念出那个姓氏，语气中除了引诱与讥讽之外再无其他，话语在应允和罪孽之中扩散，“我只不过是来应聘的。”


	3. 需要/得到

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他如飞蛾扑火般走向夏尔。他需要知道。

夏尔盯着他看了一会儿，翻了个白眼。“你还觉得这说法很有意思？”  
塞巴斯蒂安笑了。至少有点意思。  
“好吧，我的主人，”塞巴斯蒂安拒绝承认这么说的感觉有多好，他待在这里有多自在，“我觉得这样说仍然很合适，因为我相信我们之间的契约仍然完好无损。”  
年轻人望着窗户，似乎揣度着这话在暗示些什么，但不可能知道他的想法。他高傲的模样守口如瓶。塞巴斯蒂安欣赏着主人的侧影，他下颌轮廓分明，颧骨高耸。他从未期待会见到这样一个青年，更不用说是在21世纪。这人类让他感到敬畏。  
寂静持续了一会儿，塞巴斯蒂安皱起眉头。夏尔不舒服吗？“少爷，您——”  
夏尔眨眨眼回过神来，眼睛慢慢重新聚焦。“对不起，你说什么？”窗外灯光闪烁，在他的脸上留下深度不一的阴影。  
塞巴斯蒂安叹了口气。也太容易走神了。他把重心移到另一条腿上，努力控制着不交叉起双臂。“我相信我们之间的契约仍然完好无损，因为即使在我们完成了那些条款之后，我手背上的契约印都没有消失。”  
夏尔眯起露在外面的眼睛，轻咬嘴唇。“我也这样想过。”  
“您的眼睛上还留着契约印吗？”塞巴斯蒂安莫名其妙地感到激动。如果夏尔的眼睛上仍然有他的记号……   
夏尔扯开眼罩的绳子，让它滑到腿上。他慢慢地抬起眼睛，露出异色双瞳。塞巴斯蒂安迎上他的目光，不由自主地深吸一口气。最重要的是，这感觉就像回到了家。这熟悉的模样大部分都是为他而留。他曾经怎样长久地想过与梦到过它啊。  
他如飞蛾扑火般走向夏尔。他需要知道。这是从古怪重生里来的某种残留物呢，还是他千真万确的印记？有好几种方法可以确定，但他弯下了腰，抬起夏尔的头，凑上前去，舔了那只契约眼。他尝到了火和硫磺，煤灰、烟雾，还有从地狱深处而来、在契约中熊熊燃烧的污秽。  
“呃！”夏尔自然地缩了缩身子，但是没有动。这小小的声音让塞巴斯蒂安的神经震颤。  
虽然想知道自己能放肆到何种地步，但他也知道自己可能已经逾越了几条规则，他直起身来，换上标准的职业化微笑。  
“它确实完好无损。”他宣布道。  
夏尔的脸皱了起来。“切，你真恶心。”  
塞巴斯蒂安的笑容越来越大，尖牙有露出嘴唇的危险。“您真是小气，少爷。”他揶揄着。  
夏尔对他怒目而视。  
哦，他真怀念这个啊。“所以，我得到这份工作了吗？”想到可能没有，他黑色的恶魔心脏跳得略微快了一些。这可不是什么寻常的面试。  
“嗯，嗯，你从下周一开始，早上八点准时上班。“夏尔救了他，摆了摆手。  
塞巴斯蒂安的脸拉了下来。从下周一开始？他还以为可以和夏尔回家，继续做他的管家。而且，今天是周四。至少让他从今天就开始吧。  
夏尔笑了。“得了吧，不要摆出一副走丢了的狗的表情。”  
这回轮到塞巴斯蒂安皱起他的脸。“狗？”  
夏尔看起来正在享受一个绝妙的私人笑话。他支着脑袋，眼睛愉悦地闪闪发光。“我周一早上见你，米卡利斯先生。”  
夏尔顿了一下，头往下压低了些。“这是命令。”  
夏尔的契约眼发出光芒，塞巴斯蒂安感到手背灼热。他把手放在心口，就像多年以前无数次做过的那样鞠躬。“遵命，我的主人。”  
“我们得变一变这个，”夏尔的脸颊抽动了一下，“在如今这个时代，你不能在人们面前叫我主人和少爷。”   
“明白了，”塞巴斯蒂安表示了解，走了出去。  
他转身离开，但在空荡的走廊中却隔着裤子抚摸起自己。寂静中他听到一声颤抖的呼吸和随之而来的轻柔呻吟，然后意识到这是自己发出来的。操。  
他迅速找到洗手间，锁上身后的门，解开裤子，把它拉下来解放自己变硬的性器。只摸了两下他就硬透了，他靠在墙上叹了口气。  
少爷看起来、闻起来、摸起来都超凡脱俗。那散发出热气的身体逼人发疯，而闻到他的气味、品尝他的身体都让他发狂。想起那只眼睛被他的印记覆盖，他抚摸自己的动作更加激烈。  
这个年轻人不是他的少爷。不，他像是一个升级版。有他喜欢的关于那维多利亚时代伯爵的一切，但不止于此。他显得自信而性感，迷人又聪明。他是那种清楚自己想要什么的人。  
他低下头，将一小滴前液抹开来润湿自己，想象着那是主人的舌头。“操……”让那傲慢的CEO 跪在地上是什么感觉？干他的嘴，让他几乎窒息是什么感觉？他能不能乖乖吃下去？他会不会被呛住，津液顺着下巴流下来？  
那会是什么感觉——“哈！”——干夏尔是什么感觉？塞巴斯蒂安咬住嘴唇，这样他就不会呻吟了，夏尔以前和男人睡过吗？操，如果他没有呢。他会很紧的。不过即使他有过，他还是会很紧，他的屁股在那裤子里看起来是那么窄。他记得当他为他更衣时，他的身材有多纤细，皮肤有多光滑。  
塞巴斯蒂安一巴掌打在门上发出巨响，他舔咬着嘴唇，踮起脚尖，手上的速度越来越快。  
他想自己是能顺利地进入呢，还是需要强逼那男孩，抓着他，直到自己的每一寸都没入。然后夏尔就会命令他插得更深更用力，恳求他更多，因为他为此已经等待太久了，太他妈的久了，就好像他们有了第二次机会去干这件事，去让这个契约圆满完成，去变得——去——去操，操，操！  
塞巴斯蒂安的呼吸变成喘气时，他低下头看到自己沾满精液的手仍然抓着阴茎。只有几滴落在了地板上。他的脑子仍然因为激烈的高潮而旋转不停，身体热得好似着火。他慵懒地抚弄着自己，享受着湿乎乎的精液和它发出的粘腻声响。他看起来一定糟透了。他从没想过他会高潮得这么猛或者这么快，而他甚至还没真正摸过那个男孩。  
他终于松开手，张开手指，短暂地打量了一番这混乱之后，把拇指和食指放进嘴里来清理干净。他不满足地叹息着，希望之后做这件事的会是夏尔。  
他把剩下的几根手指和手掌舔干净。让自己再次看起来还像样之后，他弄干净地板上的几滴，洗了手，离开了。

尽管小小地释放了一番，他体内的恶魔仍然在咆哮。走过走廊时，他地狱般闪烁的双眼一直盯着地面。他里面有什么东西在翻腾着，旋转着，晃动着。  
他的少爷活着，他们的契约完好无损。他不知道原因，也无法完全理解，但这就是事实。  
塞巴斯蒂安走进电梯，反光门在身后关闭。他的身影在四周如镜的、高度抛光的表面上被反射了数次。一个邪恶的、露出尖牙的笑容几乎咧到了耳根。  
啊，那些他计划好的事啊。  
*

周一的早晨八点来得很快，塞巴斯蒂安确保他在准确无误的那一刻敲响了夏尔的办公室门。平稳地端着放着茶、《华尔街日报》和黄油司康饼的托盘，在进门之前他敲了两次。  
夏尔看起来很在状态，好像已经待了一两个小时了，在他的电脑前不断工作。他略微有些惊讶地瞟了塞巴斯蒂安一眼，但仍不受打扰。塞巴斯蒂安领会了他的暗示，轻巧地走向办公桌，把那些东西放下。看见夏尔已经有了一份当天的报纸，他把它抖了抖，然后将那份《纽约时报》放在桌上。  
他倒了些茶，把茶和司康饼都向男孩推去，耐心地等着夏尔完成手头的工作。  
一会儿过去了，夏尔开口说话。  
“你不需要拿这些。”他说，停下来看向恶魔，责备着他。  
“没有头绪地离开了之后，我决定最好的办法还是做和从前一样的事。”  
夏尔的眉头皱得更深了。“大多数人在第一天都只会来做他们的本职工作。”  
塞巴斯蒂安温和的笑容抽动了一下。“我不是大多数人。”  
“切，”夏尔拿过茶杯啜了一口。“要不然我们带着你在办公室参观一圈，把你向所有人介绍介绍，给你的一天开个头？”他把嘴埋在杯子里说，没拿着东西的手指伸向司康饼。  
“如您所愿。”  
又一阵沉默。  
“请原谅我的冒昧，不过您一般什么时候到办公室？”塞巴斯蒂安尽力不显出自己有些恼火。对其他的像贝丝那样的契约者，他不会这么做，但夏尔不一样。塞巴斯蒂安想尽可能地每一秒都待在他身边。可能是契约让他有这样的感觉，但他的美学也提出了同样的要求。   
“六点左右吧，”夏尔皱起眉来，“为什么问？”  
“我比您晚两个小时才到，这不会给您造成麻烦吗？”  
“不，但看起来好像给你造成了麻烦。”夏尔说，咬了一口美味的司康饼。  
塞巴斯蒂安努力不生气。“在我们之前的契约关系里，这将是不可饶恕的。”  
夏尔努力又嚼又咽，然后说话。“是啊，但我也不再是个小伯爵了，是不是？”  
夏尔嘴角的奶油让人分心。“是的，但我仍然——”  
“我变了，所以你的角色也变了。”夏尔说，舔去那处污迹。塞巴斯蒂安没有观赏这个过程。  
恶魔咽了口口水，尽力不去模仿这含混其词的口气。  
“你是什么时候意识到的？”塞巴斯蒂安突然发问。  
“你什么时候意识到自己应该是个小伯爵，但却没有做个小伯爵？”  
夏尔又喝了口茶，把司康饼顺下去。他把杯子放进茶碟让它休息一会，又舔起了嘴唇。“在我十七岁生日那天。”他终于回答。  
塞巴斯蒂安思考着，手搭在下巴上。那天他吞噬了夏尔的灵魂。“真是个奇怪的巧合啊。”  
“是啊，确实是，”夏尔回答道，忧郁地凝视着窗户。“你呢？你为什么会在这里，在人类世界？我只是推测你会在，因为我的记忆都回来了。”他随意地说着，但塞巴斯蒂安仔细阅读着那精心修饰的轻松。   
“你不知道我在吗？”他问，更像在问自己，然后提高了声音，“事实是，我从未离开过。”  
夏尔突然转过身来。“什么？”  
“我从未离开过，”塞巴斯蒂安重复道，“我还无法离开。”  
夏尔的眼中有些不明的恐惧。“这么长时间，你一直在人类世界里？”  
伪装起来的恶魔夸张地叹了口气，手落到身边。“没错，而且这糟透了。”  
夏尔哼了一声。“别开玩笑了，这些年里你可能很享受吓唬人类吧。”  
塞巴斯蒂安精神为之一振，回忆起来通过影响和引诱那些与他缔约的容易动摇的人类，他所制造的那些混乱和灾难。听到他们最后的恳求，他吞噬他们时如同玻璃碎裂般的尖叫总是令人满足，有些会因为他只图一乐而被搞得更糟。“啊，您这句话也许有道理。“  
“好了，回忆就到此为止吧，“夏尔说，把自己从桌边推开，站了起来。”到你去见同事们的时候了。“   
塞巴斯蒂安想起之前服侍夏尔时他的那些同事，他的下巴收紧了。“我很希望您现在挑选这些人是出于他们平常的优点，而不是出于一些特异的、几乎用不上的本事。”  
夏尔从塞巴斯蒂安身旁挤过，他的头顶恰好扫过恶魔的下巴。那光滑的头发让塞巴斯蒂安的皮肤发痒了一瞬，而他在年轻人走过的时候情不自禁地吸了口气。他闻到了甜点，茶，还有生命。  
“他们当然都是各个行业的翘楚，”夏尔暴躁地说，走到门边，不回头看一眼，“而且，我是不是要提醒你，是你帮忙挑选了你说的那些‘人’？”  
塞巴斯蒂安在一瞬间为转移了夏尔的注意力而高兴。他的眼睛又发出了光芒。“您说得对。”  
两人走向离夏尔办公室左侧最近的一扇门，夏尔动作迅速地敲响了它。片刻之后，一位三十多岁、戴着眼镜、头发又短又直的女士开了门。  
“哦，你好，”她说，看到CEO的时候脸上瞬间焕发出微笑。  
“苏珊，这是塞巴斯蒂安，我的新个人助理。塞巴斯蒂安，这是我们的新市场销售主管，苏珊。”夏尔介绍两人的时候很有风度，流露出贵族气质，两人握了手。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，终于见到了你，这真是太好了！”苏珊热情地说，没有虚伪之意。   
恶魔眨了眨眼。“终于？”  
她笑了，望向夏尔，好像在讲笑话。“是啊，谢丽尔把你的一切都告诉我们了。”她说，声音因发笑而颤抖着。  
啊，谢丽尔。那位他烦了一个月的办公室经理。他得补偿补偿她。他会弄清楚她最喜欢什么甜点，下周找个时间带过来。  
塞巴斯蒂安换上职业微笑。“是的，在亲自过来之前，与她交谈的那几次是一件乐事。她看起来非常敏锐，洞察一切；我相信她比任何一个人都了解办公室事务。”  
苏珊的眼睛高兴地亮了起来。“嗯，你不是很迷人吗？多会说话！观察力也很好，因为她就是这样的。”  
“别说他迷人，这只会冲昏他的头脑。”夏尔警告道。  
“身为个人助理，连让陌生人感到迷人都做不到怎么行呢？”塞巴斯蒂安向他露出一个微笑。   
夏尔大大地翻了个白眼。“你真是没救了。”  
“看看你们两个！你们这几天才认识，却好像已经有很多年交情了！”苏珊说，浑然不觉她话语的重量。  
夏尔很快地咳嗽了几声，转移了话题，而塞巴斯蒂安心里记住，以他现在的身份，要表现得更冷淡一点。这比他想的要困难，因为他在对话过程中表现得热情又随和。他应当更警惕些。  
一会儿之后，苏珊的手机响了，她离开了对话，然后塞巴斯蒂安和夏尔继续走过走廊去做介绍。  
塞巴斯蒂安终于了解到谢丽尔最喜欢的甜点是柠檬塔，可以说他睡着都能把它做好。  
一路上，夏尔的谈话越发地集中在工作上，人们向他反映他还没回复邮件，提醒即将到来的会议和项目，而当他们到达低层管理部门时，人们的不满变得显而易见。塞巴斯蒂安看出来一个客户经理因为夏尔没有在48小时内回复他的邮件而怒气冲冲，因为这拖延了一些应当被及时采取的措施。  
从最后一扇门边离开，向夏尔的办公室走去，随着夏尔的思绪又飘回到手头的工作上去，气氛显而易见地紧张起来。  
“我明白了您为什么需要一个个人助理，您需要应付这么多不同的经理和专家的牢骚。”   
夏尔一言未发，他的眼睛直盯着前方，微微眯了起来。  
“我在了解了这些复杂事务之后，是否能为您处理一些较低级别的邮件，以此让您的回复更高效？”   
夏尔的眼睛阖上了。  
“少爷？”塞巴斯蒂安关切地低声说道。  
夏尔绊了一跤，要是塞巴斯蒂安没有马上把他接住的话，他几乎向前摔倒。用一条胳膊搂住他的腰和肩膀，塞巴斯蒂安让他没有脸着地，也避免了可能导致的严重损伤。在这惊心动魄的一刻，夏尔全身的重量都压在塞巴斯蒂安的怀抱里，恶魔意识到他晕了过去。  
塞巴斯蒂安头脑一团糟，开始摇晃他的身体，这时夏尔猛然睁开了眼睛，整个身子僵直着。  
“我晕过去了吗？”他摇晃着站起来，抓住塞巴斯蒂安的手臂让自己站稳。  
“是的。这经常发生吗？”恶魔问道，不愿这么快就放开他。当然了，是为了让他站稳。   
夏尔点点头。“我不得哮喘了，但有昏厥症。”其他的他什么都没说，塞巴斯蒂安也没有追问。  
在塞巴斯蒂安看起来，他的脸色有些过于苍白，他们回到那间大办公室的短短一段路上他一直用胳膊搂着他。“让我为您泡些茶来提提神，或许再来些甜食。”他努力不去记住夏尔背部每块肌肉的弯曲和松弛，努力不将那结实的二头肌抓得太紧。  
“听上去不错。”夏尔无力地回答道，头在塞巴斯蒂安的肩上靠了一小会儿，随后他又挣脱出去，慢慢地在椅子上坐下。  
塞巴斯蒂安胸膛中的心脏没有怦怦作响。“我应该待在这里来确保您没事吗？如果您的头撞到桌子上……”  
夏尔摆了摆手。“我没事。我没事，”他说，又打开了他的屏幕。“这昏厥症去得和来得一样快，给我拿些茶和点心就好。”  
塞巴斯蒂安在片刻中用拳头挡住唇边浮出的不情愿的笑容。“如您所愿。”  
他狡猾地利用了恶魔的力量，从十层的咖啡店快速拿来了一些茶和小点心。他很担心主人的健康，不想离开他太长时间。  
进去之前他敲了两次门，像早上那样端着托盘。  
“个人助理“是不是”管家“的现代说法？塞巴斯蒂安思考着，把点心和茶放到夏尔的办公桌上，取走脏盘子，转身打算离开。   
“塞巴斯蒂安。”夏尔唤道，仍然在打字。  
塞巴斯蒂安转过身来。“是？”  
更多的点击声，直到最后的一声“砰”。塞巴斯蒂安确信他在点邮件的“发送”键。  
夏尔抬眼望向恶魔。“这周五有一个和我们的一些大客户以及竞争对手的晚宴会。你和我一起去。”  
“遵命。”  
塞巴斯蒂安在原地又站了片刻，知道夏尔还有话说。  
“我不觉得需要担心你，但打扮得像样些。”   
塞巴斯蒂安笑了。“遵命，凡多姆海威先生。“


End file.
